Housework
by Dragonsmaidan
Summary: Harry gives Draco a list of things to do on his day off. Draco decides to experiment.


Housework by Evans Lily

Summary: Harry gives Draco a list of things to do on his day off. Draco decides to experiment.

Draco Malfoy had never had any qualms about casting Unforgivables. He had been in the final battle against Voldemort after all. And security was much more lax now. No one would pick up on his use of one of the Unforgivables… at least he hoped not.

As Draco lifted his wand he thought back to a few hours previous, when he had come down to the breakfast table. There sat the one and only Harry James Potter with parchment in hand, which was a list of things for Draco to do, and a request (which was actually more of an order in Draco's opinion) that Draco have it all done by the time he, Harry, arrived home, since it was Draco's day off and he'd have plenty of time to finish it.

Draco had been fuming when Harry had finally shut the door after kissing Draco on the cheek. Draco's first day off in months and he was doing housework.

Thus putting Draco in his current predicament. After spending a few minutes glaring at the list, hoping it might burst into flames, he began to think of something that would make his housework less painful. He knew he couldn't do it by magic because Harry insisted all cleaning be done the Muggle way and Harry could detect magic.

So Draco had to come up with a way to get around the no magic rule or else do it the Muggle way. He smirked as a thought came to him and he began to scribble down things hurriedly onto Harry's list, his anger with his boyfriend forgotten.

Draco looked at his wand tip as he turned it towards himself and said "Imperio." He winced as he felt the curse hit him in the chest, but the slight pain was quickly replaced by a floating sensation and a vague, untraceable happiness. He cheerfully picked up Harry's list looked down at it and read _1. Do EVERYTHING on this list. 2. Wash Dishes._ Normally Draco hated, no, loathed doing the dishes (as he had to wash them by hand and hated touching leftover crusted on food), but today he wasn't normal. He sat down the list and began washing the dishes without a second thought and had them done in no time.

After Draco had put the last plate in the cupboard, he walked over and again picked up Harry's list, ticking off number 2, and smirked, painless and without magic to boot… well without cleaning magic anyway. He looked down at the list and read _3. Make Bed._ Draco walked into their bedroom and glanced at the messy covers on the bed, remembering the previous night when he and Harry had made love then sat basking in the afterglow, with Harry's head on Draco's shoulder and Draco stroking his hair. That was the best thing about sex for Draco, it wasn't the actual sex (of course, he loved the sex), but it was sitting with the man he loved calm and content, to Draco nothing could be better. A wide smile came across his face as he pulled up the duvet and left the room.

Picking up Harry's list again he read _4. Clean Bathroom (And spraying air freshener doesn't count as cleaning.)_ Draco made a face as he headed for the bathroom, if there was something he hated more than doing the dishes it was cleaning the bathroom.

_Don't do it._ Said a voice in the back of his head. Draco stopped with his hand on the handle of the cabinet under the sink.

'You have to do it.' Said another voice.

_Why?_

'Because of Harry.'

That settled it, he'd just have to grit his teeth and do it. If he didn't his plan could be ruined. Pushing the voices back he took the cleaner out from under the sink.

Two hours later, after scrubbing, brushing, and spaying, Draco popped off his think yellow rubber gloves, put away the cleaning solutions and brushes, and walked out of the bathroom. He headed to the living room, picked up Harry's list, and looked down at _5. Vacuum House._ Draco would have sighed had he been in his right mind, not the blank one he was currently sporting. Going to the broom closet that they used to store the vacuum he shuddered as his mind wandered to the time when Harry had told him about having to live in the cupboard under the stairs of his aunt and uncle's home, and that being the reason Harry disliked being in dark enclosed spaces. Needless to say Draco had vowed that if he ever came across the Dursley's they would be very, very sorry, for that among other things. Draco jumped a little when the vacuum started, he's been so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed himself taking it out of the closet and plugging it in.

After vacuuming, Draco once again picked up Harry's list, _6. Do Laundry._ After sorting the laundry and putting the whites in the washer, Draco walked back over to the list and read, _7. Cook Romantic Dinner (There's frozen lasagna in the freezer.)_ 'Romantic' being written in his own loopy hand.

Draco hadn't realised how hungry ha was until he saw the word 'Dinner'. He hadn't had anything since his coffeecake at breakfast. After fixing himself a sandwich and glancing at the clock, he reasoned he had time for a quick nap.

Draco was so tired he didn't even hear the alarm on the washing machine go off. Two hours after the start of Draco's nap, said blond woke up with a sudden jerk. Looking at the clock again and seeing the time he jumped up. _Shit, _he thought, _two hours until Harry gets home._ He rushed to the oven and set the temperature, silently begging it to hurry up and preheat. Abandon his attempt to will the oven to heat more quickly, he ran to the washer and pulled everything out and stuffed it haphazardly into the dryer, then picked up the darks and shoved them into the washer.

Hearing the oven beep, announcing it was preheated Draco opened the oven door and placing the lasagna on a metal cooking tray pushed it into the oven. Skimming the directions as he pushed the correct buttons, hoping it would be done in time. Deciding that the food could cook itself for now and that the laundry was ok, he rushed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

In truth he couldn't really feel worried about the time because of the curse, but Draco had been trained to fight it by Lucius, and the annoying voice was back telling him he shouldn't have taken that nap, and he was beginning to panic just a little.

After the shower he was feeling much more relaxed, he dressed in a silver shirt embroidered with black dragons (bought for him by Harry on their anniversary saying it brought out the mercury in his eyes), a pair of black trousers, and spritzed on a bit of cologne that was Harry's favourite. Draco then walked out of the bedroom and went to the cupboard where he and Harry kept all the emergency supplies, including candles, and pulled out to red ones that Harry insisted that they buy. Draco rolled his eyes, _Such a Gryffindor, _he thought. Draco then pulled down two gold candle holders, again insisted by Harry, and was putting them on the table draped in a blood red table cloth when the washer beeped, making him wonder how on Earth he had slept through it before.

Just as he was folding the last white towel and cranking up the dryer for the darks, he heard keys jingling in the lock. Harry was home early. Shit. Draco couldn't let his surprise be ruined and dinner wasn't finished yet.

Harry barley had time to set his keys on the table and briefcase on the floor before had a very worried looking Draco in his face. "Draco, what's wrong?" he asked, he had expected to find Draco on the sofa reading or some such with none of the house work done, not pushing him out the door before he could get a good look into the room.

"It's terrible Harry." Draco said dramatically. "We're out of…" he invented wildly "juice."

"Juice?"

"Yes, juice. I need you to go to the store right now and get some more."

"Can't it wait till tomorrow, I'm really exhausted." Harry said tiredly.

"No! It has to be done tonight… now!" Draco said. "Please?" he added giving Harry the puppy dog eyes that always made him crumble.

"Fine. What kind?" said Harry defeated, figuring Draco wanted him out of the house so he could a least make it look like he attempted to clean.

"It doesn't matter. You pick." Draco said hurriedly, giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry caught a whiff of vanilla and cinnamon, which was his favourite cologne of Draco's before the door was shut in his face.

Draco sighed as he locked the door, took off the charm disguising his dinner clothes and went back into the kitchen to make the salad.

Draco had just finished putting everything away and the lasagna and salad on the table he heard a knock on the door. He smirked and dimmed the lights as he crossed to the door and opened it. "May I take your coat and… juice?" He smirked wickedly.

"Draco, what the—" Harry started but was cut off by Draco's lips on his own.

Draco removed the plastic bag from Harry's fingers and had him out of his jacket all without breaking the kiss. When Draco finally broke the kiss he whispered against Harry's lips, "Dinner is served." He grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the candlelit table.

Harry was stunned from what he could tell in the dim light, all the housework on his list had been completed and he couldn't detect any trace of household magic. There was something that he couldn't quite place, but no household magic. Harry was broken out of this train of thought by Draco pulling a chair out for him and gesturing for him to sit down.

Harry sat and looked across the table, it was perfect. He was beginning to worry he'd forgotten some important date or something, but after running through events in his head he concluded this wasn't the case. Suddenly he smirked (a bad habit he'd picked up on after living so long with Draco), as he noticed the tablecloth and candlestick colour. "Red, Draco?"

Draco shrugged, "I decided to indulge you."

After eating in silence for a while Harry said, "this is really good Draco. What the occasion?"

"Can't a guy just treat his boyfriend?"

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously; Draco never did something for nothing. "Ok, then what do you want?"

"Nothing, I was just experimenting." Was Draco's only answer of explanation. Harry let it go, figuring he'd find out eventually… if he was lucky.

As soon as Harry dropped his fork, Draco was on him, kissing him like a starved man that hadn't had food for days, though he'd just eaten. Pulling Harry out of his chair by his loosened tie and pushing him against the wall next to their bedroom door Draco growled, "And now for desert."

Glancing at Draco's predatory gaze Harry began moving sideways towards the bedroom as though hoping to escape. Upon reaching it he directed his steps backwards toward the bed, until the back of his knees connected with it and he toppled onto his back. Harry looked at Draco who was standing at the foot of the bed, his eyes gazing at a familiar piece of parchment lying on the bedside table with his wand and a bottle of lube. Before Harry could question, Draco pounced on top of him and grabbed his wand, pointed it at himself and said, "Finite Incantatem," before looking down at Harry underneath him, licking his lips and saying, "Now where were we?"

The End

A/N: If you're wondering, the parchment was Harry's list and on it said _8. Shag boy-who-lived senseless. Take off Imperius Curse before shagging boy-who-lived._


End file.
